The Phantom Of The Opera
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Lindalote tenía un sueño. Lindalote quería encontrar un ángel que le protegiera. Lindalote quería encontrar un príncipe que la quisiera. Lindalote tenía un sueño, y ese sueño era amar…/ Fic dedicado a ShashaBraginski


**Buenas~ **

**Aqui traigo un nuevo fic, esta vez basado en la última pélicula (aunque ya tengo unos añitos) del Fa ntasma de la opera, porque em encanta, me la volví a ver el otro día por ni se sabe cual vez y vi unas fotos de cierto personaje como el fantasma y se me encendió la lucecita y salió esto.**

**Raul será Antonio, Christine Paulo (Portugal) y el fantasma ya vereis e_e**

**El fic se lo dedico a ShashaBraginski, mi Porugal personal y la creadora de Paulo y Summer (Antigua irlanda). Espero que disfrutes este fic con tu trio favorito~ **

Lindalote_ tenía un sueño. Lindalote quería encontrar un ángel que le protegiera. Lindalote quería encontrar un príncipe que la quisiera. Lindalote tenía un sueño, y ese sueño era amar…_

-Fin –Paulo cerró el libro y miró a su mejor amigo, sonriendo- ¿Qué te ha parecido Antonio?

-No se…-Susurró el español, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba el libro de cuentos que Paulo tenía en sus brazos, sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.- No me ha gustado mucho…

-¿No? –El mayor arqueó una ceja, extrañado. Era muy extraño que a Antonio no le gustase un cuento, era tan infantil e inocentón que cualquier cosa le entusiasmaba en exceso.

-No, me da mucha pena. Lindalote solo quería ser amada porque se lo merecía…

-Pero el libro no dice si al final termina con alguien o no así que si tu quieres ella terminará con uno de los dos. ¿Quién prefieres? ¿El ángel o el príncipe?

-Yo prefiero que termine con el príncipe.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Paulo miró interesado a Antonio y dejó el libro a un lado de la cama donde estaban sentados. De fondo se escuchaba el sonido del piano que estaba tocando el señor Da Silva.

-Porque es humano. –Miró al mayor y al ver la cara de desconcierto que tenía suspiró y rodó en la cama, abrazando un cojín- El ángel, por muy perfecto y por mucho que ame a Lindalote es un ángel. No puede ofrecerle nada a Lindalote mientras que el humano puede darle toda su vida. ¿No lo entiendes?- Soltó como si fuese lo más simple del mundo. Paulo se quedó un rato mirándole y al final estalló en carcajadas, dejándose caer en la cama.- ¿Qué pasa Pau?

-De verdad…-Dijo entre carcajadas- No paras de sorprenderme Antonio…-Se limpió las lágrimas y miró fijamente a su amigo. Le encantaba el brillo de sus ojos esmeraldas, como le caía el castaño cabello sobre la cara y el contraste de su blanca sonrisa con su piel tostada.

-Paulo, ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?- Preguntó, extrañamente serio.

-Claro

-¿Me lo prometes…?

-Esto…sim (Si/Portugués)- Siguió con la vista clavada en el otro chico, empezándose a preocuparse.

-¿Serás mi Lindalote?- Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de un adorable tono rojizo- De mayor… ¿Dejarás que yo sea el príncipe que se ocupe de hacerte feliz…?- Sus miradas se cruzaron. Antonio parecía avergonzado y algo nervioso, asustado por la respuesta que podría recibir mientras que Paulo aún intentaba procesar lo que le acababan de proponer, completamente colorado. Balbuceó varias cosas en su idioma y, al final, agachó la cabeza, ocultando los ojos tras su flequillo y susurró.

-Claro…

Y, a pesar de que tenía la mitad del rostro escondido tras el cabello Antonio vislumbró el hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas y la radiante sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

Esa fue la última tarde que Antonio y Paulo pudieron pasar juntos, tirados uno al lado del otro, contándose secretos al oído hasta quedarse dormidos mientas sus dedos se entrelazaban unos con los otros, con fuerza.

-.-

-¿A donde vas…?- Susurró un niño que escondía la mitad de su rostro tras unamascara. Levantó el rostro de la cajita de música que estaba haciendo con sus propias manos y fijó la vista en la silueta femenina que tenía delante suya. La chica estaba trenzando su largo cabello pelirrojo, de espaldas a él.

-Tengo que salir varios días de la ciudad.

-¿Es por tu hijo? ¿Volvió a enfermar? –Apretó un tornillo y comprobó que el brazo del monito se movía bien.

-No, esta vez es un amigo mio. El señor Da Silva ha fallecido. Voy a su funeral y ha conocer a su hijo, Paulo, a partir de ahora me encargaré yo de él- Terminó de hacerse la trenza y se giró para mirar al niño, apenada. Solo era un niño de unos 10, no se merecía todo lo que le había pasado…

-Espero que el chico se acostumbre rápido…- Volvió a levantar la vista y miró fijamente a la chica. Esta se sobresaltó un poco pero acabó sonriendo levemente, leyendo la sinceridad en los inocentes ojos, de ese color tan extraño que siempre la cautivó.

-Gracias…- Se echó la trenza a la espaldas y se apartó el flequillo de la cara, era un tick nervioso que tenía desde pequeña- Y ahora debo irme…recuerda que no puedes salir de aquí y que nadie debe verte…-Se acercó a él y le acarició un poco el flequillo- Intentaré venir a verte en cuanto llegue…adiós mi pequeño ángel… -besó su cabeza y se incorporó, saliendo de la espaciosa sala donde ese pequeño chico vivía escondido.

-Paulo…-Susurró cuando supo que Summer estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírle. Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco y miró la cajita de música casi terminada- Que bonito nombre…

**Bueno, se que es poco pero ¿qué os parece?**


End file.
